Paper Cut
by I'mstillthemockingjay
Summary: /Highschool AU/ Lovino and Antonio are stuck after school doing some work for Lovino's grandfather/the principal. A lot of fluff.


**Summary: /Highschool AU/ Lovino and Antonio are stuck after school doing some work for Lovino's grandfather/the principal. A lot of fluff. I suck at summaries. Just read the darn thing. **

**The sun was already setting, but one student was still sitting in the principal's office. A male student with dark brown hair strand of hair sticking out the right side of his head was gazing out the window from the desk he sat at. A piles of paper were scattered throughout the large room. Lovino Vargas, the male, turned around and let out a grunt.**

Earlier in the day, the principal of Holmes Preparatory High School, his Grandfather Romulus actually,called Lovino to the office. His had opened up the prep school when he was a younger lad. When Lovino and his younger brother had become of age, Romulus had insisted that they attend the school. The Vargas brothers are currently both 2nd years at the school. Romulus had asked if he could do some cleaning around the office while he went out to a meeting and not to leave until he comes back so he can lock up. Being Lovino, he initally rejected the request, but somehow ended up having to do the task.

**So here I am. In a fucking office on a Friday after school filing some shitty pieces of paper when I should be at home. Even worse I'm stuck with this bastard of a teacher's aide. Lovino thought.**

**The teacher's aid was Antonio Fernándaz Carriedo, the son of a family friend. They had known each other for the longest of time and could be considered best friends, but Lovino declares it's because there's no one else to hang with. **

After awhile, Antonio hasn't returned from his little trip from the bathroom. Lovino got up and decided to clean with out him. He stalked over to one of the vacant secretary's desk buried in tall towers of paper. Lovino lifted one of the tall stacks and made his way toward the halls. Lovino and Antonio had to transfer all the papers to the filing room and file all the papers in the correct place.

All while trying to balance the papers and make it to the filing room quickly, his foot slipped. Lovino stumbled forward and landed on all fours on the floor. All the papers he previously was carrying flew up in the air. The Italian shot up and attempted to catch all the papers that were making its way to the ground. HIs hands were flailing about and his feet were careful not to slip on any papers already on the floor.

As Lovino caught a paper, he felt a sting across his knuckle and winced slightly. He shook the feeling off and resumed catching papers.

In the hallways, Antonio was strolling back to the principal's office. He was thinking how much fun it'll be to hang out with Lovino. Techincally speaking, they were helping Lovino's grandfather. No matter, being with Lovino is fun and maybe today Antonio would confess to him.

Since they've started going to the school, Antonio

**began to have weird feelings. His heart began to flutter and beat faster around the younger Italian. These feelings were foreign and he didn't know how to explain them. For the whole rest of that year he dealt with these strange feelings. During summer of that year, he consulted two friends he trusted, Francis Bonnefoy and Gilbert Beilschmidt.**

* * *

The trio were sitting at a foot of a shady tree in the park talking like the best friends they are.

"These feelings you feel are the feelings you get when you like someone!" Gilbert exclaimed. Antonio gave him a skeptical look. Of course he likes Lovino! He's his other best friend aside from Gilbert and Francis. Francis saw the confusion in the Spaniard's eyes.

"Like the feelings couples share." Francis explained. "You feel amour~."

Antonio began to blush hard. He buried his face in his arms. Gilbert got up and playfully smacked the back of his head.

"You're so dense sometimes you know? Kesesese~!" Antonio lifted his head up and gave his friend a smile.

* * *

As Antonio turned at the corner in the hallway he noticed a bunch of papers in the air and a bunch on the floor. In the middle of it all was Lovino clutching papers near his chest and juping around. Antonio walked closer, crouched down, and began to pick up the papers on the floor. Lovino had stopped grabbing the papers and was red in the face. Lovino kneeled down on the floor and began to help Antonio with the papers.

"You were always so clumsy," Antonio chuckled, a light blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Shut up!" Lovino snapped. "You were taking so long, so I had to try and move these myself!"

"You could've just waited for me~"

"Like hell I would. I better things to do than stay here and clean,"

"Well, due to your hastiness you've hurt yourself," Lovino eyed his knuckle. A couple drops of blood were sliding down his middle finger. Antonio took a handkerchief out of his back pocket. He held Lovino's hand and gingerly wiped off the small droplets of blood. He brought Lovino's knuckle to his lips and kiss it where he'd been cut. Lovino quickly reddened and

**smacked the back of Antonio's head with the papers.**

"What was that for, you idiot?!" Lovino yelled. Antonio rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"To help it heal better," he replied with a chuckle.

"It's just a paper cut, nothing so drastic!" Lovino threw his hands in the air to put more emphasis.

"And they call me dense..." Antonio resumed making a neat stack of papers, but Lovino was left dumbstruck on what his friend had said just a moment ago.

"What is that even supposed to mean?" The Italian asked.

"You're really cute when you're all flustered like that, you know?" Was the answer he received.

"S-shut up. I'm not cute."

"Fusososo~ you really are cute. I guess that's one of the reasons I like you." Lovino was silent for a moment. Then his face colored a dark scarlet and yelled,

"E-EH?"

"If you hadn't noticed, Lovi, I really like you." Antonio's green eyes stared at the paper in front of him, as he felt his face burn up a bit. Lovino mumbled something incoherently.

"Huh?"

"Ti amo (I love you)," They both began to blush. They both were able to fix everything in the hallway.

As they were filing the papers in the filing room, Lovino and Antonio chatted among each other.

"Hey, Toni..."

"Uh-huh?"

"I think I cut my lip too..."

"I'll make it feel better~"

**Author's Note: I don't know if I should be sorry or not. It just came to my mind. I AM NOT DEAD yet. I still have to update Virtual Reality. I AM ALMOST THERE. R&R. Love, Joelle**

**Editor/Poster: Hello, Alex here! So, if any of you happen to be people who have read "Come Wake Me Up", do not worry my friends, a new chapter will be up soon! Bye!**


End file.
